Fire and Fury
by Janessa Wolf - Soul
Summary: They say love is indescribable. When our beloved ero-cook Sanji has finally and truly fallen in love, it was like a dream come true. However, this dark-skinned woman, not girl, is strong-willed and has him prove himself before she could ever accept his advantages. Will he accept her challenge or will he give up before he's even begun to win her undying loyalty and love? (Sanji/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This will be a definite Sanji/OC story. Yea, yea I know I should be updating _The Silver Surgeon_ and _Bloodless Snow._ However, this has been on my mind for months now. I have been trying to figure out a good storyline for a Sanji/OC fan fiction without making the characters too OOC and unintentionally making it an AU on top of that. Plus I don't do the whole innocent, naive teenage girl ordeal surrounding an OC. I can't stand them to begin with when they appear in anime shows, and I don't want that hatred extending towards writing an OC like that either. I prefer strong, motherly women, not girls, women. Robin is one of my favorite female characters of all time and I wouldn't have it any other way. **

**Anyways, my character is not pale skinned like most OC's are nowadays. She's Jamaican. Accent and all. This OC is also one of my most favorite ones that I have created in a long time. Hehe. But, yea I got the idea of making her Jamaican when I was thinking of the Darkspear Trolls from _World of Warcraft_ while remembering how they talked with that accent and also how much I enjoyed playing that race a whole more than most of the other races available. I also remembered Jamaica's history with France and got me thinking of how well my OC and Sanji will get along as well. Hehe, this will be very interesting and fun. **

**Also I want to give thanks to PuddyKatz for helping me keep my head on straight as I explained what I planned on doing for this story. I just want to thank you once again for doing that and I sure hope that this story lives up to your expectations in the long run.**

 **Also, one last thing before I stop for a while, I have step a beta-reader profile and I'm now accepting requests to do any beta-reading/work that any of you fellow writers need help with. Just as long you respect what I have posted on said profile then it's smooth sailing for the both of us. Other than that, I'm currently working on both Chapters I and II for this story so they'll both be posted once I get done with them.**

 **Anyways, on the with the into of _Fire and Fury!_ I hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

 _ **Introduction**_

To think after all the shit I went through to get to this point, that I was resorted to this was not what I expected my freedom to entail. A sigh as I looked at the large, burly, but older man in front of me. Piercing cinnamon brown locked with onyx as I then looked at the small baby in his arms. Wrapped in a dull blue blanket was a baby boy that happened to be Monkey D. Dragon's son and Vice-Admiral Garp's grandson.

"So, ya want me, a former slave, to raise da boy so dat he could be a Marine? Tch, ya must have hit ya head one time too many Garp."

"Bwahaha. I wish that was the case, but I'm asking you to do this for his benefit."

"His or ya own? Da boy should be able ta make his own choices. He wanna be a Marine? Fine. He wanna be a Pirate? Dat is fine too. Eitha way, he should have his freedom."

"I suppose you right. Still, I need you to raise the boy since neither of his parents are going to around to take care of him. And as much as I hate to say it, I won't be around either because of my job as a Vice-Admiral. Please, Amari."

A mixture of a sigh and groan escaped my lips as I rubbed my face with my left hand. I knew he was right, the baby won't have anyone to raise him and Foosha doesn't have an orphanage since the other children all had families of their own. So, I guess that left me with no choice but to take in the baby and raise him as my own. Despite myself only being 11-years-old that is. Oi vey, what was a girl to do?

"Alright, fine. But I betta be paid to do this Garp. I won' be able to support him udda-wise. If ya got anymore young'uns bring dem ta me for now on."

Satisfied with my answer, Garp handed his grandson over to me watching as I looked the boy over. My own warm walnut toned skin contrasted greatly with his pale tanned skin. His inky black hair was a bit messy and spiky, but otherwise wispy like baby hair should be. I counted his fingers and toes to make sure he had all of them. A few more minutes of examination was done, before I turned to Garp with a raised eyebrow and a nod.

I knew that from then on, that my life would just get much more interesting **.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter I-Seven years later**_

I seethed as Garp once again threw Luffy into that godforsaken jungle. There were no words to how just pissed I was so I started to take it out on the first thing I saw, which fortunately happened to be Garp himself. I didn't stop until the huge marine Vice-Admiral was black and blue all over from my devil fruit empowered fists.

"Wat da hell were ya tinking ya dumbass?! Sendin' a CHILD inta dat jungle wit' no food, no water, and no weapon! Ya jus' as stupid as _CURLY DADAN on a good day!_ I oughta gut ya for t'rowing my son inta dat place of death!"

The old man had that gull to at least look ashamed and apologized the best he could with swollen cheeks. I was still seething when I went after Luffy into the forest worrying about his safety. My powers were still slightly fluctuating as I entered the jungle scaring off any predators as I went. It didn't take me long before I saw a wild boar chase after my son as he ran for his life.

"ASTRAL FIST!"

A purple fist-like apparition landed against the oversized boar harshly and sent it quite a few yards away before the apparition faded along with its aura.

"AMI! THAT WAS COOL, BUT SO SCARY!"

I gathered the running Luffy into my arms and gently rubbed his trembling back before making my way back home my anger anew.

"It's goin' ta be alright Luffy. I'll deal wit' ya grandfader, again, when we get back home."

A small nod from my son was given to me as sniffles were heard as salty tears dropped onto my bare shoulder. I did my best to not get too angry, but having Luffy thrown into the jungle, having seen him being chased by a boar, and now to have seen and hear him cry just about pushed me over the edge.

It was around 6 o'clock by the time we got home. Garp was still outside black and blue, but otherwise sitting up waiting on us. I went inside without another word and placed Luffy in his bed tucking him in since he fell asleep on the way home. I went back outside and gave the old man the most deadly and cold glare I have ever given anyone. Seeing the infamous Vice-Admiral sweat in fear gave me just a tad bit of a sadistic satisfaction.

"If ya goin' ta keep t'rowing Luffy in da jungle ev'ry time ya come ta visit, den don' come at all. If ya can't trust me ta raise Luffy den ya shouldn' have given him ta me as a babe. Ya wanna be his grandfader, start actin' like it or go back ta Marine HQ."

Garp had a look of shock and, dare I say it, admiration on his face before that signature toothy smile popped on his bruised face.

"Bwahahaha! Alright Amari. You got a deal. But I expect a report every time I come back to visit."

A sigh left my lips and I rubbed my face with my hand in disbelief before nodding in agreement.

"Okey dokey den. Also," I gave a rather stern look on my face as another came to mind. "do NOT hit Luffy on his head again. I don't want ta have him walk aroun' wit' brain damage 'cause of your fist connecting wit' his head ev'ry time he's speakin' his mind about somethin'. Understood?"

A nod of agreement came from Garp in all seriousness before I gestured to him to come inside. He followed me and sat down at the table while prepared some food for dinner. I chuckled as I heard a plethora of footsteps coming down the stairs eagerly.

"Yay! Food, food, food!"

"Jihihihi, yes Luffy. Now, have ya cleaned ya hands yet?"

"Oh, oops. My bad."

A chuckle escaped both mine and Garp's mouths as Luffy ran towards the bathroom downstairs to clean his hands. I looked at Garp with a raised eyebrow and jerked my head in that direction too.

"Ya're not exempt Garp. Ya too."

I smirked as I heard him grumbled under his breath, but did as he was told regardless. The smell of homemade stewed beef, potatoes, carrots, and cabbage wafted nearly throughout the house by the time the two Monkey D.'s came back after washing their hands. Hearing their grumbling stomachs was compliment enough as I poured the stew into three bowls two were much larger than my own because of how monstrous their appetite was. Hmm, I don't have a problem serving and making a lot of food only if every single bite was eaten and the dish was clean of crumbs. Luffy knew this all too well. I would always scold him whenever he left even a bite left on his plate as a toddler. I think that seeing me frown made him increase his servings just to see me smile. " _He's such a good boy. I couldn't have been more proud of him."_ I smiled as I placed our bowls and a large basket of homemade rolls and biscuits I made earlier in the middle of the table meant for eight people instead of three. After thanking for our food, all three of us dug in with gusto and didn't stop until we've all had our fill. Luffy had his bowl plus almost half of the basket. I managed to set aside three of them for me before Both Monkey D. males tore through that basket excitedly. It always brought me joy to see others enjoy the taste of homemade food while filling up their bellies.

When I was in slavery, before Garp came to my rescue, we were barely given anything to eat, not even scraps were given to us. So, I quickly learned not to be picky about what I have eaten and to better appreciate the hearty flavors of a home cooked meal. I was one of a very few to not lose weight easily, so even after starving for four years straight I was only a few pounds underweight when I was previously overweight in a chubby sense.

A soft smile appeared on my face just Luffy finished and cleaned his childish face with a large cloth napkin made just for him. It was a red napkin with his initials in gold embroidery thread. He loves that things to pieces since I gave it to him on his fifth birthday. After Luffy finished cleaning his face he looked at me and smiled happily once he saw my own soft smile.

"Sisisisi. Thanks for dinner Ami. It was great!"

"Yep, sure was. The best I've had since I visited the Baratie a while ago."

"Da Baratie?"

I looked at him curiously as Luffy got down from his chair and got into my lap to get a better view of his grandpa.

"Yep, the Baratie. It's a restaurant that sails in the East Blue. Red-Leg Zeff runs the restaurant along with a bunch of other chefs to help him. As far as I know, he's got an adoptive son named Sanji that he's training to be his Sous Chef in the future. Or at least I hope so. Kid's got a lot of potential."

Luffy looked like he wanted to say something pertaining to wanting to be a pirate. Ever he first met the Yonko, Red-Haired Shanks, he's been attempting to persuade him to take him and I onto his ship to be pirates. However, in the few months that he came here, no such success has been made. Luffy knew how Garp felt about him becoming a marine, and he kept telling the old man flat out 'no' that he didn't want to be one. I know Luffy could have done it in a much better and respectful way. However, I couldn't help but feel pride for my little boy for standing up for his beliefs at such a young age.

"Well I sure hope ta meet da boy when we get da time ta visit da Baratie. He sure sounds like he be a good kid."

Luffy nods in agreement and giggles in that unique laugh of his.

"Yep, he sure does! That will make two people I know that can cook good food. Shishishishi."

I knew that this means that he will eventually ask this boy Sanji to be the cook on his future pirate crew on his journey to King of the Pirates. Shanks sure did a number on my boy. Though I can't be anything but grateful when he saved Luffy's life from that cursed Sea King when I couldn't. As repayment to him for saving my son, all he asked was that I trained Luffy to be a pirate and to also keep the Gomu-Gomu no mi hidden so that Luffy can get it once he set sailed on his journey. I wholeheartedly agreed with him and promised to do just that. When realizing his dream to be King of the Pirates, Shanks finally gave Luffy his beloved Straw Hat. I always made sure that Luffy took great care of that old thing and make sure that it was hidden whenever Garp came to visit him on days like this. He listened without complaint knowing my reasons behind it all.

"Bwahahaha! Well, that is true. Now, I better be getting back to Marine HQ before Sengoku has my ass handed to me."

Luffy and I escorted the old burly man towards the docks with the two Monkey men bickering about Luffy joining the Marines again. I chuckled as I held onto the much younger Monkey's hand firmly to keep him from running off. It was quite enjoyable to see that they were bonding as a family despite their differences.

If I didn't know any better than what I already did, raising Monkey D. Luffy would become an essential part of my life **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, well this is the last chapter I'll be posting for the night. I have literally done and posted three chapters in one sitting and I couldn't be any more proud myself. This chapter introduces Ace and Sabo and how they will play into the story as well. Also, the picture being used as a cover photo is of Luffy in his future King of the Pirates attire and of Amari wearing her post-timeskip outfit as well. If I get around to it, I'll find some way to make some free time to make a drawing of Sanji and Amari together. However, for now it'll be of Luffy with his mother figure until then. I had used the Anime Couple Creator game on both Rinmaru games and on Doll Divine to make that picture. So, it's not going to be exactly accurate, but I think a decent job of getting 85%-90% accurate with how Luffy looks overall.**

 **Anyways, on to Chapter II of _Fire and Fury!_ Enjoy :D!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter II**_

"AMI! AMI! I brought a friend!"

A hum escaped my lips as I looked to see that Luffy was indeed bringing another child my way. The young boy had grown up nicely, and thankfully he knew how to read and write by now. Otherwise he would have been bullied for not knowing something so simple.

I stood up and stretched a little bit. This entailed lifting my arms behind my head my hands gripping each other as bones popped in certain places before putting them back down. I had filled out in the past seven years I spent raising Luffy. My once awkwardly lanky adolescent body turned into a more matured woman's. My shoulders had broadened out, my bust had unfortunately had gotten very large and plump, and my legs remained a little longer than my arms. All-in-all I'm now a very voluptuous, chubby, and plus-sized woman hiding a deceivingly toned body underneath all the soft curves.

My fingers ran through my extremely thick, waist-length burgundy ringlets as I straightened out my large sun hat. Both boys stopped in front of me panting a little bit from I assume to be from all the running they did.

"Is dat so? Well, aren't ya goin' ta introduce ya friend ta me Luffy?"

The older boy that was with Luffy seemed to be surprised if his widened eyes seemed to be any indicator. He looked similar, but not quite like, Luffy with his lightly tanned skin, black hair and eyes, but this boy had freckles across his cheeks and his black hair was wavier than Luffy's. He was also older and taller than my boy was.

"Oh, right. Ace this is Amari, but I call her Ami for short. Ami this is Ace. Grandpa took me to visit some bandits on Mt. Colubo and I found Ace there living with them."

It only took me a moment to register what he had said before I realized where the child had gone to visit these past few months.

"So, Ace ya have been livin' with Dadan and her family all dis time?"

My cinnamon colored eyes met his own deep black and watch as he nodded in agreement. A thoughtful hum escaped my mouth before I looked him over for a few moments before gesturing for them to follow me.

"Luffy bring Ace inside an' make sure he cleans up. Lunch be ready in a few minutes."

A cheer of excitement was heard from the shorter boy as I went into the kitchen leaving my large hat on the rack near the door as I did so. It didn't take long for both boys to come running once the smell of my shrimp gumbo reached their noses. A chuckle escaped my lips as I wrapped a lavender sash around my head to act as a headband and kept my hair out of my face. My eyes found both Ace's and Luffy's as I placed two large bowls in front of them.

"Go on. Eat as much ya want. 'Specially since ya both growin' boys."

Ace looked at me as if I were an alien and seemed to be quite suspicious of the food that was just placed in front of him. I couldn't help but wonder just what the hell he had went through in his life to be so distrusting of others. I gave him a small yet warm smile as I motioned to the hot bowl of shrimp gumbo silently telling him to eat. He looked to the bowl and once he took his first bite, he dived in as if it was his last meal on earth. A frown made itself known without the boys seeing as I wondered just what the hell Dadan was doing to this boy to make him seem like this. I sat down in the chair in front of Luffy, but the one to the left of Ace, and simply watched in satisfaction while they ate their fill with a soft smile on my face.

"Ya both full?"

"Yep. Thanks Ami. That was tasty."

"Yea, thanks. It was good."

I looked at the older boy and smiled again as I gently ruffled his hair before fixing it back. A rather large blush made over Ace's face as he scowled and pouted rather adorably. A chuckle escaped my lips as I then crossed my arms under my large bust.

"Your face is all red Ace."

"Shut it Luffy."

"Jihihihi. I see dat you two will get along jus' fine. Like a big bruder and little bruder would."

This caused them to blush just as equally intense as Ace did moments before. I chuckled again and then looked at Ace curiously.

"Now, I know dat Luffy did ya a good ting ta bring ya here ta meet da woman dat raised him from a babe. However, I wanna know just how ya have come ta live wit' dem bandits."

Ace looked at me with shock and blinked rather owlishly before looking at Luffy for a moment shortly returning to meet my gaze afterwards. He seemed to be in thought and with the inner conflict that shown in his eyes, I knew that he wasn't going to be an easy shell to crack. So, I merely waited until he was ready to tell his tale. A few moments later, Ace then started to speak.

"Well, in short, Gramps took me there so that I would be trained to be a Marine. I was a little younger than Luffy when it happened and well I didn't want to be one. I wanted to be a pirate. I still do."

I looked at the young, but older, child with a thoughtful expression and tapped my pointer fingers against my elbows.

"Dat is da same ting Garp told me ta do when I took Luffy inta my care. I suppose it be a good ting dat I don't tell da ol' man about me trainin' him ta be a pirate instead."

Ace looked in between myself and Luffy in complete shock and what seems to be unabashed hope. Just what has this boy went through to make him express such strong emotions like he hasn't felt them before?

"Does that mean … can I?"

I gave a small but warm smile as I got up and then gently knelt in front of the boy holding his tanned cheeks, though they like Luffy's were much paler compared to my own warm-walnut brown skin tone, gently in my large and long hands. He looked on the verge of tears as I did this and I gently wiped them away as they came. Luffy made his way over to us and joined our little huddle as well. Despite his impulsiveness and hyperactivity, he was a very smart and perceptive boy when he wanted to be.

"Ya may stay here as long as ya want. If ya got a friend, dey may come here too. A child in need, is a child welcomed here."

He sniffled and then hugged me tightly wrapping his arms around my neck. Luffy hugged me too with me returning the hug rubbing Ace's back in a soothing manner. It took a few moments before he calmed down completely and I used the tails of my sash-like headband to wipe away his tears while also cleaning him up.

"Now, if you want ta, ya may go get ya friend and bring him here. I would like ta meet him."

I knew that it would take some time to full gain Ace's trust and affection. However, if I can handle a hyperactive child such as Luffy and survive, then I believe I'm up for the challenge to raise a couple more. A smile and chuckle escaped my lips as Ace nodded eagerly and ran towards the jungle in a hurry.

"So, dat's where ya two came from. Hmm, tell me Luffy, do ya know anyting about Ace dat I should know of?"

By the time Luffy gave me just about everything that he knew of Ace and their extra friend, Sabo, I nearly cried. To think that this boy lived most of his childhood being told that he was nothing but a brat and a waste of space …

"Oh, dear Lord."

I covered my mouth with my hand as I got nauseas and sat down on my rocking chair slowly. I couldn't help the tears as I thought of just how broken the poor boy must have been inside. It made me reach out to him on an emotional and mental level. I was slave myself from the time I was 7 up until Garp rescued me just after I had turned 11. I know first-hand of how degrading it is to be told such things and can't do a damn thing about it except for grinning and bearing it.

Ace came back awhile later, but this time he had a young blond boy wearing a black top hat with him. Luffy had also told me about the story surrounding the blonde child as well. It was rather horrible to say the least.

A sigh left my lips as I wiped away any stray tears and got up from my comfy chair. The two boys came up to me in a rather shy manner even with Luffy encouraging them. I gave them both a warm soft smile as I walked to them instead of them coming to me. Ace was still a little surprised, but the other child was very shocked.

"It's okay guys. Ami is a really nice lady. I know she'll accept you both no problem. She's the nicest lady here besides Makino. Shishishishi."

Ah, yes Makino. She is a nice lady, and rather patient if she can put up with Shanks' antics whenever he comes to visit.

"I don't know Luffy. Even my own mother is nicer to that snot nosed brat Stelly than she is to me."

"Ami isn't like that Sabo! She's the one that raised me since the day I was born and has never treated me or any other children here differently! She may be 18, but she's just as, if not more, mother-like than the other ladies here in Foosha. She even told Gramps off for throwing me in the jungle and beat him up for it too."

Now that got the attention of not only Sabo, but Ace too. Ace looked at me in a whole new light and seemed to look at me quite curiously. Sabo looked at me with a jaw-dropped expression and can't even get over that simple fact.

"Jihihihi. Dat is true lil' Sabo. I got tired of Garp's mess. So, I gave him black an' blue bruises ta teach dat ol' man not ta mess wit' my son."

Both boys seem to have gotten the initial intense shock, but were still showing bits and pieces of it. Sabo then walked towards me slowly and gently grabbed my hand almost in an hesitant manner. Ace followed his blonde friend shortly thereafter and did the same thing but with my free hand. Luffy watched with a smile full of joy and teary eyes as he joined in by hugging my legs tightly.

A wide smile appeared because of the intensely deep amount of joy I felt and knelt hugging all three boys closer to me in response to it. Ace, Sabo and Luffy returned the hug wholeheartedly and the older boys cried tears of joy and relief.

"Now, I wan' all three of ya ta know dat I will always call ya my sons. Whether you be Marines, Pirates, or anyting ya wanna be, ya'll always be my boys."

All four of us cried harder and embraced more firmly while we all bonded as a newly extended family all because of Luffy bringing Ace home, and Ace brought Sabo home despite of his initial mistrust of me. It truly was an eventual and tear jerking day. However, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh, dat remin's me."

I loosened up my grip on all three of them as I took in their tear-stained faces. Like I did earlier, I used the ends of my sash-like headband to wipe away the tears on their faces while they took turns away my own.

"Jihihihi. Silly boys. Before I fo'get, I wan' all tree of ya ta go an' get whatever tings you have stashed away an' bring dem here. An' I do mean ev'ryting. Also, one of ya needs ta go an' tell Dadan dat ya'll be stayin' wit' me for now on."

"I'll go do it since I've lived with her the longest. Sabo and I can go get our stash of money afterwards. Luffy can come and help if he wants."

"YAY! Thanks Ace."

"Yea, yea whatever."

"Jihihihi. Tank ya Ace. Now while ya do dat, Sabo needs ta stay so he can get his belly full."

Ace nodded in agreement as he along with Luffy went about their journey to Dadan's while I gently coaxed the shaken-up boy into his soon-to-be home. I took him into the bathroom and cleaned his face and hands gently. He watched curiously and in awe as my warm-walnut toned skin contrasted with his paler skin tone. It was a little like Luffy and Ace's, only his seemed to be more pinkish than the other two were.

"Ya have noting ta fear here lil' one. Luffy tol' me of wat ya parents did ta ya. Disgraceful is wat it is. No parent has da right ta treat dere child like trash jus' 'cause dere diff'rent."

Another sniffle could be heard from the blond boy as I rinsed the soap suds off his hands. It wasn't long before Ace came back with Luffy asking for his helping with their hidden stash. Sabo followed with a smile on his youthful face as Luffy helped me with dinner. Which involved me doing the actual cooking and baking while he got me what I needed and helped me cleaned up whatever mess was made. An hour or two later I was getting the last dish out of the oven, and Luffy was helping his new brothers put their hard-earned money in the large metal safe in the storage room. The smell of savory seafood, salads, desserts and meat dishes reached all three boys as they all came running towards the kitchen. I made sure all their hands were cleaned before they even set foot in the dining room. Once that was done, I served our plates.

"MMMMMM! This is better than all of stuff we've eaten before! Thanks Ami!"

"Mhm, this is better than all the wild animals we've hunted."

"Shishishishi. I told you that Ami's cooking was the best in the world."

"Oh, hush Luffy."

"Jihihihi. Tank ya Sabo an' Ace. I'm jus' happy ya got food in ya bellies is all. Now finish up so ya can help me wit' the dishes and go to bed."

After I got a collective 'yes, ma'am' from all three children, we continued to eat our food until there was nothing left. Soon afterwards, I began to teach all three young'uns how to properly clean dishes. It was rather fun and enjoyable with them throwing soap suds everywhere, but even then, that ended up being cleaned up in the end too.

After giving Ace, Sabo, and Luffy a bath, an actual bath not a dip in a stream or a barrel, I placed them all in Luffy's spacious room which could hold five people easily and still have room for more. I put them all in comfortable thin pajamas and started to gently comb their hair getting all and any knots that may have been there. Ace complained quite a bit about it being painful, so I tried to be as gently as I could, but it still ended up hurting. Sabo was reluctant, but eventually had gotten his own hair combed as well as Luffy's too.

"Now, in bed ya go."

They all went into their respective beds. Ace's had a fiery orange bedspread, Sabo was a navy blue, and Luffy's was a crimson red. I gave them all a kiss on the forehead receiving a smile in return as they fell into a deep sleep.

"Goodnigh', my sons."

I left the room housing them before going into my own room. I cleaned myself up and brushed my long burgundy ringlets thoroughly. I went over the memories of my day with a soft smile on my face. It enlightened me on quite a few things. That Luffy was a beacon of innocence that draws in the loneliest of souls and brings them all together in almost perfect harmony. I also learned that not every child was fortunate to grow up the same way Luffy was by me. It was disheartening and rather disgraceful, but not every person was willing to accept children like Ace and Sabo into their lives as easily as I did today.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I focused on getting under my dark magenta comforter and going to sleep. Yes, I have a lot of challenges ahead of me with two extra children. Especially with me being only 18 years old. Ace and Sabo were 10 while is only 7. This would be interesting to say the least. I knew now that with having all three boys wanting to be pirates all with different reasons, that It would mean that my life has gotten a whole lot more exciting.

With that thought in mind and with a proud yet satisfied smile on my face, I fell into the comforting arms of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okey dokey everyone, a couple of things before I finish this author's note.**

 **#One: I have received reviews from somazuike and a fellow guest reader. I absolutely appreciated both of your comments and I noticed that both of you have thanked me for using a darker skinned OC this time around. So here's me saying you are welcome. As I have already told somazuike, I have been wanting to do either a _latina_ or an African American OC for quite some time. However, I have never been able to fit an anime and a decent story line around the character's development. SO color me surprise when I began watching _One Piece_ and found a whole plethora of different people of all shapes and sizes. It was awesome and really inspiring. **

**#Two: I have never imagined that, like with _The Silver Surgeon_ and _Bloodless Snow_ , this story would become so damn popular within two days. I'm not joking with you whatsoever. Out of the current 27 M-rated Sanji/OC stories posted out of the almost 38,000 _One Piece_ fan fictions posted on this website, and that's extremely sad and disappointing, this story is the 3rd longest story that I know of so I could be wrong. The 2nd being 4 or 5 chapters long and the other being I think either 9 or 14 which is called _Petals and Smoke._ However, out of those 27 stories, including my own, there is only about 5 or 7 of them that has Sanji paired with a female OC. The rest is either yaoi or Sanji is paired with Zoro while the OC pairing is secondary. While I deeply appreciate the amount of yaoi out there since I read it myself, but the overwhelming amount of ZoSan and SanZo pairings is suffocating and gets repetitive after a while. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. However, it is when the second most popular yaoi pairings for _One Piece_ pairings are LawLu or KiddLaw. Now I appreciate and enjoy a LawLu every once in a while, but the repetitive behavior concerning Law's behavior towards Luffy when they're together is annoying and disheartening. Okay, I'm done ranting for now so I don't piss the fans off for that one.**

 **#Three: _Fire and Fury_ was heavily influenced in terms of title and central idea for Sanji and Amari's romance came from the song "Fire and Fury" by Skillet. The first time I have ever that song, Sanji was the first thing that came to mind because it sounded exactly what he would say to a woman he truly fell in love with and is expressing said love through a song as a means of confessing said love in a way she would exactly believe him. So, because of that it gave me that very idea for this story's main pairing romance. It is also because it reminded me of how pissed Sanji got when he found out that Absalom peeked in on Nami while she was bathing and fire started spewing every where as a result of it. Hehe, that just gave me another idea. Oh, whoopsy. I'm stopping now before I spoil anything else. **

**#Four: Taking up for #2 in terms of the popularity part. This story currently has 2 people that reviewed including a guest reader, 6 people following and favoring this story (Though _The Silver Surgeon_ and _Bloodless Snow_ have twice that amount easily), and a whopping 178 people from 16 different countries worldwide have read and viewed this story within TWO DAYS of me posting the entire story! I'm so proud of myself XD. So I want to thank each and every one of you guys for doing what you been doing this I started posting _One Piece_ stories. I greatly appreciate it :D.**

 **Anyways, on with the third chapter of _FIRE AND FURY!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter III-Pirate Training Begins**_

"Okey dokey den. Now, Ace an' Sabo, I know ya said dat ya have been huntin' in da jungle for mos' of ya childhood. Wat exac'ly have ya been usin' as weapons?"

When I saw the large metal pipes that they had brought back home, I couldn't hold back a face palm to the face and a rather loud groan escaping. Luffy had heartily laughed at my reaction before stopping as a stern glare was directed at him. I sighed and then shook my head as I grabbed the pipes ignoring their shouts of confusion and set them off to the side.

"Come on Ami! Those are the only weapons that we have to defend ourselves!"

"Yea, how are supposed to fight without them?"

"By learnin' ta use ya fists an' feet ta fight."

"Huh?"

"How do we do that?"

"Like dis. Crouch down like a tiger ready ta pounce."

I got into a stance that had my right leg bent in front of me while my left leg was slightly diagonal behind me. My whole body was turned mostly sideways with my left fist in front of me bent in a 120-degree angle. Last, but not least, I had my right fist was held in front of my chest bent slightly but read to stop any incoming strikes to my vital organs. I heard all three boys exclaiming of awe and excitement causing a proud smirk to appear on my face. After years of honing my karate skills in secret, my well-earned lean muscles would appear once I started using my fighting techniques. I still had that extra bit of cushion from my natural chubbiness, but my muscles were much more visible whenever I fought and trained.

"That's so cool Ami! I wanna fight like that! Teach me, teach me please?"

"Me too. I want to learn too."

"Yea, so I can get stronger and be a better fighter."

"Jihihihi. Alright boys, get inta da same stance I'm in. I'll stay like dis until ya do."

Luffy was the first to do so, followed by Ace and Sabo each trying to compete to see who did a better job. It brought a smile to my face seeing how well they are getting along despite their, sort of, sibling rivalry. My cinnamon brown eyes looked over their individual stances before walking around checking them.

"Okey dokey. Luffy, ya need ta loos'n up ya shoulders and hips, but keep ya fists an' feet tigh' an' firm. Dis will make ya body flexible, but leaves ya main weapons hard an' deal more damage."

Luffy nodded eagerly and did what he was told, Ace and Sabo following his example. I checked their stances again and something wasn't completely right. I checked their joints and postures again and nodded once I figured it out.

"Ace ya need ta do da almos' opposite of Luffy. Ya shoulders frim, ya fists loos'ned but flexible enough ta control da strength behin' dem."

Ace gave a curt determined nod and I watched as he did as instructed smiling proudly at my first two sons. Now I turned around to Sabo as he looked at me for instruction. This caused me to smirk and then look over his form and posture too.

"Alrigh' Sabo. Ya goin' ta be a lil' diff'rent den da udder two. Ya going ta keep ya limbs completely loose, but have your whole torso tight an' frim. This make ya quick on ya feet an' have full range of how hard or how soft ya blows will be. Flexibility an' a strong centa body be ya numba one focus."

Sabo nodded and just as quickly as his brothers did, got into the correct form fit for his body structure. I smiled proudly at all three of them as I went in front of them and got back into my stance.

"Okey dokey den. Follow my lead. It may feel weird now, but once ya get used ta using the punches and kicks I teach ya den yar body will fall inta the form ya're in now."

They all nodded and for the rest of the day we did stretches, exercises, basic punches and kick, and one-to-two step katas for beginners. This brought me back to my days as a child when my ma and pa taught me all they could in martial arts before my time as a slave began. My mother was a very strict and spiritual lady that wouldn't take no for an answer and was incredibly stubborn as well as a bit naïve. My father on the other hand was a quiet, laid back, and very firm man who was more of a listener than he was outspoken. He and ma were almost complete opposites of each other, but I could tell that they loved each other in their own weird and … somewhat argumentative ways. There were oftentimes I wondered just how they could stand each other long enough to even have a decent conversation before they exploded into argument after argument. It was rather scary and creepy to say the least. Ma and I never truly got along with each other because I was more like my father than I was her. The thing I could think of that I got from her was a little bit of her stubbornness and that was about it.

As the day went by, the four of us only stopped to eat and rest. We were going at again and again until each child could do everything without my instruction and by memory alone. To say that I was proud was an _extremely_ mild understatement of the century. I knew my boys were going to be very strong when they got older. I _knew_ that one day Luffy would the Pirate King of the world. I _knew_ Ace would find a crew of his own to be a part of and belong. I also _knew_ that Sabo had the power to change the world if he should please to do so.

Later that night, I made a deal with my hyperactive children. I ate already prepared dirty rice, fried okra, and more shrimp gumbo for all of us to eat together for dinner. Once I got all our plates made and sat down before them, I gently grabbed their hands in my own large, long ones. As a mental side note, I once again noticed the contrast between their paler skin tones with my own warm walnut. I shook it off and then looked at them with my small soft smile.

"I wan' all of ya ta know dat I'm very proud of ya. Now, I wan' ya ta promise me someting. Can ya do dat?"

They all nodded in their own ways of agreement. Sabo had a look of curiosity and seriousness as he nodded. Luffy had a little pout while his childish eyes were full of fierceness and determination. And finally Ace had a calm yet serious but minor scowl on his face.

"Okey dokey den. I wan' ya all to promise dat ya won't set sail until each one of ya is at leas' 17. Can ya do dat for me? I don' wan' ta worry about my baby boys goin' out inta the world soon'r than need be."

"Of course Ami! We need to get stronger first before we set sail anyways! Shishishishi."

"I agree. That would be stupid and reckless on our parts for doing that anyways even if we did do that."

"Yep, plus I don't think I could live out your cooking anyways. So, it's not like I wanna leave before I 'm ready. That's just stupid."

A watery yet thankful smile appeared as I gently squeezed their much smaller hands before we all dug into our food. Once everything was clean and put away, as well as the boys bathed and tucked into bed, I made my way towards the little awning-like balcony attached to one of the large windows in my room. Once my butt was set into the rocking chair, my thoughts began to wonder once again.

My cinnamon brown eyes looked over to the jungle not 30 feet away. Remembering about my parents love life, made me wonder about my own truly nonexistent love life. I had no man in my life simply because the majority of my time was set on recovering from the nightmares and memories of my time as a slave. That, and raising a child also took up my time as well. Even at 18, I'm still completely and 110% pure. My virginity was not given away nor do I plan on it until I meet a man truly worthy of my undying loyalty and love. Because of this, I am extremely picky about those who might even have the slightest of chances with me. From those that I have seen and observed from afar hardly seem worth my time and effort. Yes, I have had many suitors asking for my hand, and each time I said 'no'. Eventually they all stopped coming after me and went after the paler, skinnier, brunettes and blondes. Good riddance is what I told myself at first. Then as the years went by, I started to feel lonelier and lonelier and even began feeling much older than I truly am because of it. It was rather irritating and disheartening. I sighed as I rubbed my face and closed my eyes to keep the building up tears from falling. It worked for the most part.

I can only hope that with me training my three boys that it would at least distract me from my loneliness for a little while longer. It wasn't something that sat well with me, but I had to at least endure until all three of my children were off on their own to be pirates.

These next seven years are going to be quite interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all have been enjoying reading _Fire and Fury_ lately. I sure as hell have had a lot of fun writing it. While I know I'm going at a slower pace with this story than my previous ones, it needed to be done for this story. I wanted to add in more background to Amari's (Ami) and the three brothers relationship as well as how they were raised while being in her care. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I exactly know where I plan on going with this one verses with the other two _One Piece_ stories I have posted. So I hope that you all keep reading this story as it progresses in the future. **

**I have just checked just how many views I have gained since posting the third chapter, and I was happy when it had bumped up 307 views, 7 followers, and 8 favorites.**

 **So I just want to thank: OnepieceZoroOc, Ridward441, Sadleh, darkpercy5, kotono3, nadia4245, and of course somazuike for all of your follows for this story.**

 **Also, I know that there isn't any action between Amari and Sanji quite yet, but I'm getting there. Don't worry that will happen within the next few chapters once I get there. I also want to know what you guys think of Sabo joining Luffy's crew instead of him joining Dragon as a Revolutionary. Since Sabo grew up with Ace and Luffy while living with Amari, it kind of messed up the part where he supposedly died and lost his memories. So I just wanted to ask before I did anything major to the story line. However, if you still want Sabo to join the Revolutionary Army, then I have an idea on how to accomplish that feat.**

 **Besides all of that, I hope you enjoy reading the fourth chapter of _Fire and Fury_!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter IV-Ace's departure from Foosha**_

I watched with tears in my eyes as my eldest son, Ace set sail for the first time. This morning came to mind and how I remembered the seven years following his addition to our little family.

When Ace turned 13 and came home with his entire body encased in flames screaming in panic, I then explained to him that he had eaten an extremely rare devil fruit; it had been a logia type that allowed him to become and control a certain element of nature to his own free will. It was hard to calm him down, but eventually he had gained control over his newfound powers. However, he was rather depressed that I told him that him being able to swim was no longer an option because he would die if he touched any kind of seawater.

By the time he was 15, he had fully harnessed the powers of his devil fruit's powers. He had also mastered the form of keeping his shoulders and hips tense while his hands and feet were perfectly flexible yet loose. When he combined this with his devil fruit abilities, he was a force to be reckoned with. I can only imagine what his career as a pirate would be like.

I had woken up the morning of his birthday full of joy and sadness. Joy because of my eldest finally making a living out of the training he has received these past seven years, but also sadness because he was leaving to do said living. However, I set out making a large chocolate and peanut butter cake for him since he was taken the idea of the two together. It didn't take long before it was baked and cooled down before I used hot fudge for the frosting.

"He is goin' ta love dis cake. Jihihihi."

I had made sure that my younger children kept their elder brother occupied as I set everything up. We had all pitched in to make him both a birthday and "Good luck being a pirate" present. It brought a smile to my lips every time I thought about said gift.

Balloons of all sizes and shapes were tied along the chairs and were connected by streamers up high on the walls. Once I was satisfied, a new cooking endeavor was being prepared. I remembered when I made this when he had first come through my doors all those years ago, as a 10-year-old child. A watery smile appeared as I test tasted it and found it just as savory and flavorful as ever.

I combed my fingers through my thick burgundy ringlets as I made my way to the back door of the house. Yet another smile appeared seeing my boys rough housing across the yard.

"ACE, SABO, AN' LUFFY COME ON INSIDE! It's gettin' late!"

Luffy and Sabo knew what I meant by it getting late. However, Ace was looking quite confused as he followed the younger brothers inside to clean themselves up. Once I have all three plates made, Luffy and Sabo came into the kitchen to out all of the lights. They snickered as they hid in the shadows as I did the same smirking amused. We heard his footsteps before he saw him. The younger brothers held their breath as Ace got closer and closer to the dining room/kitchen. I merely breathed as I normally did, only much quieter. " _Jihihihi. A lot may have changed these seven years, and while they have gotten much stronger, there's still a lot for them to learn."_

Once we saw Ace's silhouette in the doorway the lights turned on as we all yelled -

"SURPRISE! HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY ACE!"

The look of pure joy and gratitude that came onto his face was more thanks than enough to me as a mother. Ace walked over to me as I held my arms out for my eldest son before giving me a warm and tight hug.

"Thank you so much Ami. After today, and when Sabo and Luffy set sail, remember that we'll always be your sons no matter where we go."

"Oh, Ace. Ya makin' ya pour mama cry wit' ya sweet talk. I luv ya too my son."

I sniffled softly before Ace gently pulled away wiping away my tears just like I did for him when he was just a young child. A fond smile graced my lips before I let him go turning my attention to the cake I made for the party.

"Now, make ya wish Ace. So we can have da cake I made fo' ya birt'day. Jihihihi."

A chuckle escaped his lips before he blew out all 17 candles earning a joyful cheer out of his younger siblings. Before long we were digging into the chocolate, peanut butter, and hot fudge cake I made earning pleased moans out of all three of them easily. Even I had to admit, I outdid myself this time around.

"Best cake ever Ami. Damn, I'm going to miss your cooking terribly. I hope I find one as good as you or I'm gonna starve."

"Jahahaha! Ya silly boy. Dere be plenty of good cooks out dere dat have da skill an' talent for it. Ya jus' gotta find one wit' heart. Howev'r, I'll hand ya a copy of my recipes for da cook ya choose to join ya crew."

His face lit up like a child getting their hearts desire on Christmas morning. I had to laugh as I handed him one of the pre-made copies I have set out for each of the boys whenever they got out to set sail. He smiled widely out of pure happiness as he tucked the extremely large stack of recipes into his one of his deep pockets. It was surprisingly a perfect fit.

As the boys and I finished off the cake, we all pitched in to finish the dishes. Soap suds were just about everywhere from our childish antics, but even that had to be cleaned up eventually. The boys and I then set out to give Ace his final gift before he set sail.

"Ace, look! We made you a gift too. Shishishishi."

"Yep, we thought it would work to give you a more signature look as a pirate."

Luffy handed Ace a large fiery orange cowboy hat that had red prayer beads circling around the rim of the hat with two blue smileys in the front. One was actually smiling and the other was frowning. The tie string connecting to the hat was also orange. It had a small bull skull medallion attached to the red tassels ended the overall design of the hat. Ace marvels at the hat for a few moments with wide awe-filled eyes before putting the cowboy hat on his head.

"Yep, dat hat be da one. Jihihihi. Ya look handsome an' rader bad-boyish in it. Jihihihi."

"Aww, AMI!"

"Jihihihi. Wat can't a muder tease her son? Dough, I'm serious. Ya do look handsome. All tree of ya do."

All three of my boys blushed terribly. Whether it was in embarrassment, happiness, or from being flustered. I laughed once again happy that I was able to spend this day with my children without any negative feelings. However, I wasn't naive enough to think that this was going to stay this way forever.

This evening came faster than I would have liked it. However, time is the one thing that we don't have much control over. A sigh left my lips as the four of us walked to the docks where a large fishing ship was anchored. I watched as my boys helped each other put everything that was needed together for Ace's journey to piracy.

I had my arms crossed under my large bust as I kept myself from crying. As a mother, I didn't want Ace to leave. However, as a person I knew what it meant to also want to chase your dreams. A heavy sigh left my lips before I turned my head slightly closing my eyes trying not to show my inner conflict to my happy sons. However, it wasn't long before I felt my eldest son's warmth as he hugged me. I buried my face into his chest as I hugged him tightly back while silently crying.

"Ya bett'r not die out dere Ace. I won' have any son of mine dyin' cause of dere stupidity. Please don't make ya mama worry too much abou' ya."

"Don't worry Ami. I won't make you worry much. I still want to live long enough to eat some more of your shrimp gumbo."

"Jihihihi, ya such a bottomless pit Ace."

"At least I got a laugh and smile out of you."

"Mm, dat be true."

Ace gently pulled away and gently wiped away my tears again like he did earlier holding my cheeks in his hands. He had the same intense gaze that his father, Gol D. Roger, was known to have. It was quite stunning in a way. I knew that my eldest would wreak his own version of havoc upon the world.

"I will see you again Ami. It may not be soon, but I _will_ see you again. Without you taking me in, I would probably be scavenging for food in the jungle or in the Gray Terminal. So, thank you for taking me in, _mother._ "

I couldn't the choking sobs that came out as I hugged my eldest tighter and cried in his chest.

"Damn righ' I'm ya muder. Ya bett'r rememba too or I'll kick ya ass ta da ground ta help ya rememba."

He chuckled and then let me go this time before getting on his boat as I wiped my tears away with my sash-like headband. Sabo, Luffy and I waved him off all with various degrees of joy and happiness for Ace pursuing his dream. I couldn't stop the watery smile nor the tears as I watched my eldest sail off into the sunset. It was so surreal, uplifting yet heart wrenching all rolled into one. Another sigh escaped my lips before my younger boys wrapped themselves around me in a firm hug. I hugged them both just as tightly and smiled.

"Ami, I have decided that I won't be leaving for a while. My 17th birthday is two months away. I'll wait until Luffy turns 17 before going off on my own."

"Oh, tank ya Sabo. Ya jus' made me all da happier. Jihihi. I was a lil' worried dere for a moment."

"Shishi. Thanks Sabo. You're such a great older brother. Shishishi."

"Well, I didn't want to leave so soon after Ace just did. It wouldn't have sat well with me anyways. I got look after you two in the meantime. God only knows what Garp might pull on us next."

"Mm, dat is true. Oi vey, dat ol' man be givin' me headaches lef' an' righ' and I haven' reached 30 yet."

"Shishishishi. It'll be alright Ami. You got me and Sabo to help out."

"Hehe, thats true."

"Tank ya boys. Ya make dis ol' maiden happy an' so proud of ya."

"Oh, come on Ami. You're not that old. You're only 25!"

"Yea, that's barely being old. Especially if we're talking about Garp's age old."

"JAHAHAHA! Ya boys are so sweet. Just anudder ting to add ta da list of tings dat I luv abou' ya. Jihihihi."

"Awww, we love you too Ami."

"Yep, we sure do. Shishishi."

A soft smile appeared on my face as the three of us made our way home with renewed spirits and high hopes for the future. Yes, I loved my boys. And I sure as hell will miss Ace until we meet again. I just hope that whatever is thrown our way will can be accomplished with heart, strength, and courage.

Yes, my life has just began to get interesting and full of excitement. Especially with sons such as my own.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just wanted to thank for all of you guys who have taken the time to read _Fire and Fury._ I never expected for this story to become so damn popular in only SIX DAYS! It's so unreal. **

**Alright, in this chapter I'm introducing Dragon in the midst of all of this. I was semi-planning on it anyways just not for what I have written in the story. I also noticed that nobody reviewed on whether or not if they thought that Sabo joining the Straw Hats would be an awesome idea or if I should stick to him joining the Revolutionary Army instead despite him now being 18 in this chapter and he hasn't gotten amnesia from he attacked as a child in the anime. Now, like I had said over and over again in _The Silver Surgeon_ , I'm not the type of author who will beg and ask for reviews every chapter I post. So, whenever I ask, not demand, for your thoughts and opinions on a subject then that's me saying that I need some help with something or I'm just asking for you guys to review just because. **

**Alright, that's enough for now. ON TO THE 5TH CHAPTER OF _FIRE AND FURY!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter V-Meeting the Dragon**_

It's been a little over a year since Ace has left to be a pirate. I made sure that a news Coo came by to leave newspapers to keep the three of us updated on Ace's progress. The three of us couldn't have been happier with his journey and how well he's been doing as the captain of the Spade Pirates.

Sabo had just turned 18 in March, and today marks the day of Luffy's 15th birthday. We had just finished having his hot fudge brownie cake when I sensed someone standing at the front door. I was just about to take another bite of the steak and potato dinner I made when I felt it. Both Sabo and Luffy looked at me curiously before they noticed my gaze was towards the front door.

"Do you want me to go see who it is Ami?"

"No, Luffy, but tank ya for da offer. Ya an' Sabo finish ya food. I'll go see who it is."

Both boys knew that when I get like this to do what they were told because it could mean potential danger. From what I could sense about this person was that they were extremely powerful, but I don't think he came to cause any kind of harm. I had already gotten up from the table and was heading for the door. I knew that Luffy and Sabo were peeking around the corner, those curious monkeys, and while it was sweet that they were watching over me, I was more concerned about their safety than anything else.

The intense shock and surprise I got from who I saw at my front door was a _fucking understatement_ of the millenia. I knew that it was all over my face before I saw hints of amusement in his eyes.

"Wha - how - Jus' wat da hell are ya doin' here?! Ya eitha stupid or jus' plain cocky ta jus' … OH, fuck it! Get ya ass in here before someone calls Garp!"

I got a rumbling chuckle out of the large man before he did as he was told and I quickly shut the door behind us both. I couldn't believe he was here. " _Oh dear God, Luffy's going to go berserk."_ I couldn't imagine how the child would react to his father showing his face after all these years. I bet it would NOT go smoothly with him. I turned to Dragon and looked at him sternly and the with the same glare I gave Garp all those years ago. To see him react almost the exact same way his own father did brought me all the more sadistic pleasure.

"Ya betta be here ta visit ya now 15-year-old son an' not take him away to join ya Army. He already be settin' his mind on being King of da Pirates, ya betta not be here to convince him udder-wise."

He nodded as he stayed where he was after I told him to do so. It oftentimes creeps me out a little bit just how much control over men when it comes to intimidation. I didn't like it all that much, but if it gets the job done faster I can't really say otherwise.

I went into the kitchen to see that both boys had finished their food but looked serious as they looked at me concerned.

"Whats wrong Ami? Who was at the door?"

"It's gotta be someone dangerous if you have _that look_ on your face."

"Noting be wrong Luffy. An' yes, Sabo, da man at da door is dangerous. As ta who he be, he is ya fader Luffy, Monkey D. Dragon."

The reaction Sabo and I saw on his face was what I had expected it to be. Pure anger, confusion, and there was undertones of pain and joy. His ever present megawatt smile was now replaced with an intense scowl, his fists were clenched tightly, and he looked about ready to explode. I embraced Luffy and gently placed his head to my chest so he could listen to my heartbeat. Whenever he was like this as a small child, the sound of my heartbeat had almost always calmed him down completely. I say almost always because those times when he needed to burn it off with sparring matches with his brothers. Since Ace and Sabo grew up with Luffy they had saw this happen quite a few times over the years. So when Sabo began to rub Luffy's back, that also helped him try to control the raging maelstrom inside.

"Why of all days Ami? WHy did he just decide to come now? I understand that he's the leader of the Revolutionary Army, but he could have at least made time for _his own son._ "

"I wish I have da answers for dat Luffy, but he's here now. I tink it be bes' ta ask him now while he's got some time."

He nodded and then sat back up before taking a few deep breaths closing his eyes to help him focus on them. I looked up to see Dragon standing there by the door and I knew that he had listened to everything. Both boys looked to see where I was looking and instantly Luffy was on his feet looking his birth father in the eyes. I glanced at Sabo before placing a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at me and nodded in understanding as we stayed where we were not intervening unless it was necessary.

"So you're my dad huh? You look like your picture in the newspaper. Though I thought you would have been taller."

"Fufufu. Cheeky aren't you? Yes, I'm your dad, Luffy. I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions for me, son."

"Yea, I do have a lot of questions. Not to be disrespectful or anything, but you haven't quite earned the right to call me son yet. Just Luffy is fine for now. It's the name you and … mom gave me anyways."

"Hn, alright I can respect that. Now I'm gonna take a wild guess and say these are the folks you have been living with all these years."

"Yea, I'm Sabo sir. I was born into a noble family, but ran away because of the neglect and abuse. Eventually I was found by Luffy and I's older brother, Ace, who left a year ago to be a pirate. When we were ten, Luffy came and found us and took us here to live with Ami. She's raised all three of us together since then, but Luffy's been with her since he was a baby."

Dragon looked to me with a concealed questioning look on his face and I returned said gaze with one of assurance and honesty.

"So, Ami huh? Is that your real name or just something they have been calling you all these years?"

"All tree boys call me Ami. Aldough Luffy was da one who came up wit' da nickname. He couldn' prop'rly say 'mommy' when he was a babe, so he jus' called me 'Ami' instead. My real name be Juji D. Amari. Each are names dat were common on da islan' I grew up on in da South Blue."

An amused smile appeared on Dragon's face as He nodded and turned his attention to the birthday boy.

"I see. Well then, Luffy, I hear you wanna be King of the Pirates."

"Of course I do. I promised Shanks when he gave his Straw Hat that I would and so I can also have all the freedom I want in addition to that."

"Fufufu, It's a good thing you're serious about this. You wouldn't a Monkey D. if you didn't dream big."

"Damn right I'm serious. Oh, sorry Ami."

"Dat was when ya were a child Luffy. I don' mind now."

"Oh, right. Shishishishi. I just remembered something."

That megawatt smile Luffy had was wiped from his youthful face once again was replaced with a serious expression. Such an expression had shivers run up and down both mine and Sabo's spines. We both knew that Luffy only has that face when it's something he's very serious about and when he sets his mind to accomplish. Again we remained as silent support and strength for the youngest member of our little family.

"I have questions. While I know that I might have a few that you can't really answer fully, I at least want to know something. That alright with you dad?"

"Of course."

"Alright, well the first question I have is why you haven't visited before now?"

"As much as I regret to admit it, I had started the Revolutionary Army by the time you were born. I didn't want you to grow up in that environment. I didn't visit you because I was keeping you safe from anyone who was after my head. Which is just about everyone."

"Hmm, I understand. Second question, why did you pick today of all days to show your face? You could have done so any other day before now."

"Because this is probably one of the only times you'll ever get to see me face-to-face without Marines and Government Officials on my ass Luffy."

"So? I'm gonna be King of the Pirates one day. I will need to get used to having Marines and Government Officials on my ass too. Because of my dream I will always be in danger, but I'm not going to stop that from doing whatever the hell I want when I want. I'm a D. So I'm going to be more dangerous than most in the eyes of the World Government and Marines."

"Hmm, since when did you get so damn wise for your age?"

"Since I had Ami as my parent figure from the very day I was born. She might as well have given birth to me _dad._ Gramps has been pushing me to be a Marine since I could talk. Ami, however, has been going behind his back to ensure that I will achieve my dream. She did the same for Ace and Sabo too. She still is. As much as I appreciate you coming here to visit and actually be my dad, you have _15 YEARS_ to make up."

I knew not giving Luffy the Gomu-Gomu no mi as a small child was an excellent idea. Cause if he originally did and this were to happen, Luffy would have just agreed to every word Dragon would have told him from the start and never questioned further. He would have been that naive and childish. Sabo must have had the same train of thought because he had a small proud smirk on his face as we both watched a battle of wills go between Dragon and Luffy. However, we blinked owlishly as an amused and fond smirk appeared on Dragon's face.

"Well now I know where the hell you got your spirit and brain from. 'Cause it sure as hell wasn't from me. Fufufu. Alright, Luffy I'll do my best to be the father you deserve after all of these years."

"Shishishishi. You better unless all of three of us to hand you ass handed to you on a silver platter."

"You cheeky brat. Just like Yukino. Fufufu."

A fond smile appeared on my lips as I remade fresh plates for all of us and left the cold food alone for now. Jokes, laughs, smiles, and fond memories were all exchanged for the remainder of the afternoon. It was a day to remember for years to come.

Yes, this is definitely going to be an interesting, fun-filled adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! Long time no see huh? Hehe, well here's the long awaited chapter of _Fire and Fury_! Now, this chapter contains various elements that will better explained in the future. Amari has finally decided to give Luffy the choice of eating the _Gomu-Gomu no mi_ , Sabo makes the ultimate choice, Amari's devil fruit and it's abilities are finally revealed, and we get a sneak peek of an additional person near the end of the chapter. Also both French and Swahili are used in this chapter as well, so if you all need a translation, either use Google Translate or review down below and answer what I can without revealing too much about any future plans I have in mind.**

 **Now that's out of the way, hope y'all enjoy reading this next chapter of _Fire and Fury_! :D**

* * *

 ** _Chapter VI-Devil Fruit discoveries_**

"Okey dokey den. Now dat _he_ is gone, I wanna show ya someting Luffy."

I gained looks of curiosity and confusion as I come out of my room with the chest that Shanks had given me all those years ago when Luffy was still just a child. It had been a year since Dragon's first visit here, and it's now Luffy's 16th birthday. I figured now was the best time to give Luffy what he was promised to have all those years ago.

The chest was placed on the coffee table to front of both boys and opened it quite easily before turning it to face them. Inside the chest was a purple spherically shaped fruit with swirls all over it and had a curled horizontal stem on top of it. I had explained to all three boys when Ace came home literally bursting into flames what devil fruits were and how they were categorized into Logia, Paramecia, and Zoan devil fruits. It took them a while to fully understand what I was saying, even after asking several questions about them and how I, myself, knew about them. I only gave them a simple answer,

"'Cause I have eaten one too."

While it didn't really sate their curiosity at that age, it was enough for them to accept at the time.

"Ami, is this one of devil fruits you've told us about?"

"Why do you have an extra one? You're not going to eat this one too are you?"

"Jihihihi. No, Luffy I'm not goin' ta eat it. Not if I wanna explode an' die dat is. And yes, Sabo, it be a devil fruit. Shanks gave dis ta me for safekeepin' for when ya go out ta sea Luffy. Keepin' it safe was my way of repayin' him for savin' ya from da Sea King circlin' our borders."

"Oh, I get it now. What's it called?"

"It be called da Gomu-Gomu no mi. A Paramecia type devil fruit."

"That's so COOL!"

"How is being turned to rubber cool Luffy? If Ami were to have given you the fruit when we were still kids, you wouldn't be as smart as you are now nor as strong either."

"Sabo be right Luffy. If I had given ya dis when you were a mere child den ya still be tinkin' like a child would. If I hadn' stopped Garp from hittin' ya some more, den it be a lot worse. Also by givin' ya noting but physical trainin', it made ya muscles stronga and helped ya grow properly. If ya had eaten dis before ya were ready, ya be skinny and small."

"Oh, that makes more sense. Thanks Ami. I had a brain fart."

"Yea, a major brain fart."

"Shishishishi, like when you have your blonde moments Sabo?"

"... Shut up Luffy."

"JAHAHAHA! Ya know it be true Sabo! JAHAHAHA!"

"Aww, not you too Ami!"

Both me and Luffy laughed even harder at Sabo's bright red face as he got more embarrassed and irritated. Before long Sabo joined in on the laughter before we all calmed down. I then slid the chest over to Luffy getting all serious again.

"It be ya choice son. But if ya eat it, ya won't ev'r be able ta swim again. Da very ocean would be ya grave. I wouldn' be able ta save ya eitha since I have eaten a fruit too. Sabo be da only one ta do it if he joins us on our journey."

Both Luffy and myself turned to Sabo as he seemed to be in thought. The wheels were turning in his head even after he opened his mouth to answer my unspoken question.

"I have stayed this far, but I also want to help others like me to find their own sense of freedom."

A sigh left his lips as his eyes screwed shut responding to the war between his heart and mind continued. Such a war has been going on even when he was a child. Well even _I_ was like that. Hell, I still am at times. It was either Ace and/or Luffy that helped break our internal conflict in their own little ways. So, instead of Luffy this time, I was the one to break it this time around. I took his hands into my own and gave them a gentle squeeze while rubbing my thumbs over his knuckles.

"As much as I hate ta say it," I sighed as my gaze went from his knuckles to Sabo's conflicted expression. "Well firs' off ya gonna get wrinkles if ya keep lookin' like dat."

We all gave soft chuckles as the tension was momentarily broken before it came back full force. Luffy moved closer to us as he gave his own version of silent emotional support: a arm wrapped firmly around both of our shoulders.

"Again, as much as I hate ta say it, ya should accep' Dragon's off'r next time he comes."

"But Ami! What about-"

"You being a pirate Sabo would give you the label as a dangerous criminal in the eyes of the Navy and World Government. Not a liberator of those who have been enslaved."

"Luffy be right Sabo. Joinin' da Revolutionary Army would help ya wit' makin' ya dream reality. Even if Dragon be a pain in the heiny, he is a good leada … most of da time anyways."

A loud huff of air escaped Sabo's mouth as he pouted. This a habit he picked up from Ace whenever he got confused about what he did to deserve something. Or whenever he was having a bout of childish annoyance and irritation when things didn't go his way. It always brought a smile to my face whenever I see it. It almost makes me forget my older sons true age for a moment. Almost, being the key word.

"Are you guys absolutely sure about this? I mean this isn't an easy choice to make."

"Jihihihi. It only be hard if ya make it out ta be Sabo."

"Yep, what Ami said Sabo. Shishishishi."

"Oh, geez fine. I join the Army when he gets here."

A series of chuckles escaped our mouths as I brought our attention back to the devil fruit on the coffee table.

"Now, Luffy, do ya wan' ta stay as ya are now or do ya wan' someting extra ta ya arsenal?"

"Hmm, well it will take away my chances of swimming. I never cared much for it anyways. I just like taking baths. Hmm, I guess that I should eat it just in case I lose it on the way to One Piece. That, and I have a year before I set sail so that gives me some time to work out the basics on how to use it."

Before any of us could really comprehend or say anything else, Luffy ate the fruit. He ate the _damn_ fruit. Both Sabo and myself gaped at Luffy as he made faces at the terrible taste of the devil fruit and guzzled a whole bottle of water to help get rid of the taste.

"UGHHH! This tastes like shit! Why do people eat them when they know it would taste horrible?! That makes no sense whatsoever!"

"Oi vey Luffy. Ya jus' had ta eat it straight away, didn' ya?"

"Only you Luffy. Only you."

"Ugghhh, I still have the aftertaste in my mouth! It's so disgusting!"

"Stop complainin' about it an' let us go outside. I need ta get ya started on da basics."

"Yes, ma'am Ami."

I led both boys out into the back yard which has turned into a complex training ground for all sorts of training. Agility, endurance, dexterity, strength, stamina, hyperawareness, mental stability on the battlefield, martial arts, and quite a few others as well. I didn't play when it came to their training, they were going to need it once they reached the open waters of the sea.

"Alrigh'y den. Luffy get inta ya stance."

Luffy got down low into what was called a horse stance. Basically, he had his legs bent at a perfect 90-degree angle while he held an open palm in front of him. His other fist held close to chest to not only protect his vital organs, but also strike at a moment's notice as well.

"Now imagine ya fist stretching in front of ya like a rubba band being' stretched out too far as ya punch bef're snappin' it back as ya pull ya fist back ta its origin'l spot."

Luffy closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths before pulling a punch causing it to stretch out around 500 yards before snapping it causing to tremble and shake as he stumbled a little bit onto his ass.

"WHOA! THAT WAS SO COOL! I'm going to do it again and keep doing it until I get it right!"

"Jihihihi. Okey dokey Luffy. Now while you an' Sabo practice I'm goin' inside for a while."

"Alright Ami! We'll be inside for dinner later!"

"Yep -OW! LUFFY YOU MORON! WATCH WHERE YOU LANDING THAT FUCKING RUBBER PUNCH OF YOURS!"

"Ooops! Sorry, Sabo! Didn't mean to do that. Shishishishi."

I smiled as I went inside and went into my own private room that was connected to my bedroom. It was a large room filled with decorative wooden tribal masks hanging from a large rope net found on pirate ships, jars filled with herbs of both medicinal and ritualistic purposes, incense sticks, and also a large table with three rows of tall thin candles of various heights laying in front of me. This was my meditation room. The room where I practiced and harnessed my dangerous devil fruits powers that should never land in the wrong hands as long as I can help it.

A deep breath was inhaled before I exhaled as I stepped into the room closing the door behind me. I relaxed as I walked towards the table and sat down on the cushion in front of it bowing my head while taking deep breaths. The powers within me stirred before calming down completely as I summoned them outside of my body. It was like a very slight tug in both my chest and stomach as the purple colored apparitions appeared all around me swirling, exploring, and kept close to me. I remained this way for hours on end whenever I'm in here practicing my control and extending upon that control.

The _Seishin-Seishin no mi_ (Spirit-Spirit fruit) was the Paramecia type fruit that I had eaten when I was a young innocent child who didn't know any better. I was able to summon the very spirit energy that resided within me and use it to my advantage. It was very much like the _Soru-Soru no mi_ (Soul-Soul fruit). However, it was also very different. I was only able to sense and see the auras of the living, but can speak with those of the dead. Their intentions were right there for me to see and read for myself before they even opened their mouths to speak. I can also use my spiritual energy into making a weapon and a "shield" on the battlefield. Enhancing both my attacks and defenses exponentially. However, the longer I _actively_ use my powers upon the battlefield, the more longer it takes for me to recover from the sheer exhaustion it takes on my body and mind. I longest I go before I get to that point is if I were to keep fighting for five to ten days, at the very most, non-stop without any rest, reprieves, food, and water. Especially water. Breathing and drinking water helps me replenish my reservoirs a whole lot faster than simply eating and sleeping.

I sighed as I opened my eyes and drew in my energy back into my body as I used my powers to sense the time. Thankfully, I still had time to prepare dinner for the boys and myself. I got up and stretched my body out working out the kinks before leaving the room locking the door behind me. My large bare feet took me to the kitchen as I quickly started to prepare dirty rice, fried plantains, and smoked pork and various other meats while also preparing boiled cabbage and potatoes to eat. It took me quite a while to finish everything, but both of my sons came into the kitchen after washing their hands drooling and trembling with delight and excitement. I chuckled as I made all of our plates and placed them all in front of us before we started to eat.

"MMMMMM! This is still the best food I ever eaten in my life! Thanks Ami."

"It sure is. Hehe, I'm sure going to miss your cooking once I go with Dragon."

"Jihihihi, aww ya silly rascals! Ya makin' me blush. Ya eatin' until ya ca't eat anymore is more dan enough tanks."

The both of them smiled as they kept tearing through the dishes as I ate mine at a much slower rate since I had practically spent five and a half hours in my meditation room. I was a tiny bit drained, but nothing that's noticeable or obvious. The one time that I came out of that room completely drained worried all three boys to the point of forbidding me from getting out of bed until I got at least _two days'_ worth of rest instead of just one. Hehe, I couldn't ask for anyone else to be my sons.

I smiled as I finished my plate and just relaxed in my chair as I waited for the few moments for them to finish eating everything in sight, literally and figuratively. As per usual, we all helped out with the dishes. A bubble bath/throwing contest ensured causing me to remember the days where both Ace and Sabo had first come here to live with Luffy and myself. It still brought happy and joyful memories to my soul as I thought about them from time-to-time.

Once we all had a shower to wash the day away, our beds were awaiting us. However, I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep just yet. For the past two years, I have been getting very little rest as I sleep at night. Visions plagued my dreams almost every night. Visions of a man engulfed in flames wearing black covering the majority of his body. His golden blonde tresses blended and melted with the surrounding flames. Dark stormy blue eyes met my own cinnamon brown eyes full of adoration, strength, kindness, and soul-searching intensity that it made the breath catch in my throat every single time I see it. The flames that once engulfed encircled his body instantly became an inferno that made my spiritual energy manifest just as instantly. I watched in shock and awe at how the two energies intermingled with each other as if they were caressing and holding onto to their life lines. I moved closer to him just as he moved closer to me. His hands would cup my cheeks in the gentlest of touches and rubbed his thumbs against the lower lids of my eyes. Our eyes kept eye contact as he moved closer to me with our breathes intermingling with each other just as how energies were doing as well.

"I'm waiting for you _mon Coeur._ Come and find me."

That is when I would wake up gasping for air and clutching at my aching chest wondering just what had happened. For the past two years, I would research extensively on what they meant. It was always the same thing over and over again. Only it was much more intense and the calling to go find him drew more strength with each passing day. It was only a matter of time before I could no longer control the urge and I would _have_ to set out on my own to find this mysterious fire spirit. Hopefully, I'll be able to get some sleep tonight. So, that the days ahead would be well worth the wait.

"Do not worry, I _will_ find ya _roho yangu ya moto._ "


	8. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating anything lately. School, life, mental stress, and homework has taken up around 85% of my time at home if I'm not cooling down and relaxing from the school day. Also, I have been working on my Sci-Fi (Science Fiction)/Romance novel for the past week or so on top of that. So, yea. I'm a busy woman this time around. Hehe.**

 **I have been working on a new** ** _One Piece_** **OC for the past two days as well as drawing her out on top of everything else going on. While I'm** ** _not_** **in any way abandoning any of my current stories, I'm just taking a minor break from the usual work I have been doing with using Paramecia Devil Fruit characters and I'm setting my eyes on making a Zoan-type Devil Fruit User instead. Because honestly, there are very little Zoan-type Devil Fruit User OC's out there in the** ** _One Piece_** **fandom that isn't a Dragon, Shinigami, Tiger, or anything related to that. It's really frustrating seeing the same thing over and over again just with different OC's with different or eerily similar personalities and backstories. I'm sorry if this offends and/or angers anyone who has done something similar to this aspect, but honestly, I'm not sorry for stating the** ** _implicitly_** **obvious traits that displayed when considering Zoan-types in OC's.**

 **Not that's done and out of the way, this announcement will be posted in every story (Except for _A Study in Imperfection,_** ** _Bloodless Snow_** **and** ** _Lunatic Psyker_** **) that I have posted as of right now, because it is important. To me anyways, I'm not sure about of you though. Eh, oh well we'll see how y'all will react to it eventually.**

 **Because I have recently made a Zoan-type OC, this one will be very different from my usual tough-as-nails, motherly, and mature characters that have been displayed in them, with the exception of** ** _The Silver Surgeon_** **and** ** _Lunatic Psyker -_** **I think :/.**

 **This OC will be proud, flamboyant while still being reserved and introverted, confident, and have the qualities of a Peacock, physically and personality wise.** **I say Peacock because that's what her Devil Fruit is - the** ** _Tori-Tori no mi: Model, Kujaku_** **, or in English - the Bird-Bird fruit: Model, Peacock. For those who are either eager to see how this plays out or is just plain weird out, please leave a review down below to expressive it. I won't bite, argue, and/or give you a hard time about it either. It's not like I haven't responded to anyone's reply for the most part so far.**

 **Now, I have a survey/poll opened up on QuoteV (Which the link for it is posted on my profile) relating to who I'm trying to decide on who to pair her up with. I'm doing this because I want you guys' opinions on the subject and I want to include all of you in on the deal too. I have placed** ** _ONLY THREE_** **questions displaying her characteristics, a very short and vague summary of her backstory, as well as what she does for a living as well on there. So, this is an opportunity to get a quick sneak peek into how the story will play out eventually.**

 **THIS WILL ONLY BE OPENED FOR** ** _TWO WEEKS_** **EXACTLY! IT'S OPENED FROM** ** _09/09/2017_** **UNTIL** ** _09/23/2017 11:59 P.M._** **SO, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS POLL, THIS WILL BE YOUR ONLY WINDOW OF OPPORTUNITY. SO, USE THAT TIME WISELY BEFORE I CLOSE IT!**

 **I will giving you all** _ **ONLY SIX CHOICES**_ **choose from: *Marco the Phoenix, *Trafalgar D. Water Law, *Eustass "Captain" Kidd, *Roronoa "Pirate Hunter" Zoro, *Vinsmoke "Black-Leg" Sanji, and last but not least *Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk.**

 **Portgas D. Ace is** ** _NOT_** **on this list because of two reasons - #1:** **I have absolutely no interest in an already well-known popular character such as Ace, he's got no mystery for me to figure out. #2: He's more of a big-brother figure to me than he is OC boyfriend material.** **'Nuff said.**

 **Hope you all enjoy taking this survey/poll for me while I'm here brewing up more stuff for this OC :D!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HERE'S THE CHAPTER Y'ALL HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Hehe, Amari and Sanji are finally meeting each other in this chapter and I don't this chapter can get any better than that. Hehe, also a French dish is in the chapter, so if y'all want to look it up, you're than welcome to do so. Also French and Swahili is once again used in this chapter. If you need a translation, use Google Translate. Hehe.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoy reading the next chapter to _Fire and Fury_! :D**

* * *

 ** _Chapter VII-The Fire Spirit appears_**

It has been quite a while since Luffy and I had set out to sea. We have not only gained three new members, but we have also gotten our own pirate ship as well. The _Going Merry_ may be an old modeled ship, but she was as good at sailing as any newer model. At least that is what Luffy has told me so far. I have been away for a while to gather what information I could without getting detected by the marines and also to make sure I avoided Garp at all costs. I had also gathered many different herbs and roots for medicinal and also for my meditation room as well.

So, here I am waiting for Luffy to get here at the Baratie. I haven't stepped foot inside quite yet because of said patience. However, I have been here for three days and no sign of them just yet. It wasn't until I saw a caravel ship with a sheep's head coming towards this direction that I realized that it was the _Merry._ I let out a sigh of relief as I stood up from my small boat and got onto the dock as they pulled into port.

"AAAMMIIII! I missed you sooo much!"

Cue Luffy stretching his arms as he threw himself towards me and latched onto me tightly causing me to chuckle as I hugged him back with as much enthusiasm as he did.

"I missed ya too Luffy. Now, let go of me please. I wanna see my boy's face."

"Shishishishi, okay Ami."

He lets go of me and stood on his two feet before I gave him a look over for any injuries turning his head this way and that. A small smile appeared on my face as I gently tapped his cheek before turning to meet the other three people standing there.

"Who dese people be Luffy?"

It seemed like that my accent had caused quite a sense of perplexity and curiosity in various degrees on their young yet hardened faces.

"Oh! Right. This is Zoro, our first mate and swordsman. Nami is our navigator for now, and Usopp is our liar and sniper."

"Is dat so? Well, den we betta go inside an' get someting proper ta eat. I'm quite hungry."

"Same here. I sure hope that their food is as good as yours Ami."

"Jihihihi, I done spoiled ya an' ya bruders rotten wit' my food didn' I? Jihihihi."

"Luffy, who's this?"

I looked and saw that the young green-haired man was giving me an appraising look that I responded with a calm, firm and open expression.

"This is Ami, she's my mom."

"You're mom? But-but you don-"

"No, we don' look da same Usopp. I took in Luffy when he be jus' a newborn as an 11-year-old because he had no one else ta take care of him."

"11?!"

"Yes, dat be right Ms. Nami. Now, food an' den more questions after. I'm starvin'."

They all seemed to agree as we all went inside to eat. Just as we were walking in the door, Luffy seemed to have remembered something.

"Hey, didn't gramps say that 'Red-leg' Zeff was the owner of this place and that Sanji was with him too? I sure hope we get to meet them so I can ask Sanji to join our crew."

"Jihihihi, same here Luffy, but only time will tell abou' dat. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Shishishishi."

No sooner had we walked over the threshold, did I felt a strong pull in my spirit tugging me forward rather harshly. I grabbed at my chest panting hard but softly as I was slightly hunched over.

"Ami?! What is it?! Is it your-"

"Yes, it's my powers trying to tell me something."

I only ever felt that pull when I was having my visions about the blonde man encased in a blazing inferno while dressed in black. Could it be that he's here at the Baratie? Is that even possible?

"Welcome to the Baratie. How can I help you?"

That voice. I knew that voice! I looked up and I couldn't help the widening of my cinnamon brown eyes as I looked at _him._ He _was_ real! Golden blonde tresses freshly combed to cover his left eye, swirling eyebrows framing his stormy blue eyes as he was dressed head to toe in black except for the blue button-up shirt under his suit. I Just hoped that he recognized me just I did him. However, I very much doubt it. I gulped nervously and looked away a little bit just before I heard him greet and fawn over Nami like a love-sick fool. This was not reassuring nor was it amusing. A raised eyebrow to his antics as he then took us to our table still with hearts in his eyes. However, he then noticed me. The reaction I _was_ expecting was one similar to Nami's, but it was the total opposite of that.

His eyes widened, jaw dropped, his knees were shaking to the point of collapsing in on themselves, his hands were shaking as his gaze met mine. The small spark that was there when he saw Nami, was _nothing_ to the _gigantic_ swell of the inferno that surrounded his whole body. My spirit cried out and begged to be caressed by his own spirit. However, I wasn't just about to give in before I knew his true intentions for sure.

The next thing I knew, he was in front of me clasping my hands as a serious, and intense in look in his eyes. It brought a small blush to my cheeks as I kept my gaze locked with his own.

"And what is your name _mon Coeur_?"

I gulped as I heard that nickname. It's the same one he gave me in my visions could it be that he truly has good intentions? Not like _he_ was? Luffy seemed to be watching our interaction from afar with a scrutinizing and ever watchful gaze in his childish black eyes. I can only hope that I won't be too cautious or open with this young man. I also don't want to crush his feelings or get hurt in the process for either one of us.

"My name be Amari. Wat is yours … _malaika_?"

His response to my answer was quite … interesting to say the least. Pink and _red_ hearts started to appear as a goofy-looking yet suave grin appeared on his face as he squeezed my hands. Before long, he bent down in a bow with his hand behind his back with a more confident look on his face.

"The name's Sanji _mon Coeur._ Follow me to your table."

I blushed as most of the attention was on us as he led me over to where the others were sitting. The cooks and chefs seemed to be so shocked that the looks on their faces was quite comical and full of disbelief. Even the other patrons looked at us as if we were the most interesting two people in the room. It was quite awkward and interesting to say the least.

Sanji led me to a chair that was in between Luffy and Nami just as Nami had raised her fist to the rather preoccupied Luffy was effectively ignoring her. I didn't know what pissed me off more. That face that Nami dared to raise her hands to my son or the fact that Luffy was being reckless with his life. Before they could comprehend what was going on, I firmly grabbed her wrist and gave her a glare that sent her into a state of shock. Even the great Roronoa Zoro had stopped drinking to look at what was going on in curiosity and amusement. The poor curly haired boy had jumped out of his chair in shock and seemed to move behind Zoro in the midst of his fright.

"Do _not_ hit my son. He be needin' no help from ya wit' dat tempa of yar's _girl._ Do I make myself clear ta ya?"

She gulped and nodded with vigor before I let go of her arm. I then turned to my 17-year-old son with a scowl on my face that made him gulp nervously taking the meat that was in mouth down his throat as well.

"Ya need to pay more attention ta ya surroundin's Luffy. Did noting of wat I taught ya over da years stick ta dat tick skull of yar's or did ya seem ta forget it da moment ya set sailed on da open ocean?"

"Sorry, Ami."

"Ya betta be or it'll _my fist_ connectin' wit' ya _face_ an' I _won'_ be holdin' back _dis_ time."

The boy blanched at the aspect of getting an Astral Fist to his face and nodded with vigor that rivaled that of Nami's before turning his attention to his food with gusto. Every one of the others besides Sanji, who seemed to be having a hard time not melting into a puddle with how much he looked like he was about to swoon (which honestly confused the hell out of me), looked at the interaction between me and Luffy with immense shock and awe. I nodded as I watched my son eat his food before sitting down in my chair ignoring everyone else and looked at the menu with curiosity. A thoughtful hum escaped my lips as I took the expansive food choices and then looked at Sanji with an impressed and semi-challenging look in my eyes.

" _Malaika_ , do ya mind surprisin' me wit' ya cookin' expertise?"

He sputtered in surprise and then gave me the goofiest and happiest smile I have ever seen on anyone's face besides my boy's faces.

"Why, of course _mon Coeur_! I'll have it done and served to you in a jiffy!"

The strange blonde man seemed to skip and twirl around the restaurant with how happy and excited he was. _"Oh, dear Lord, just what the hell did I just unleashed on myself and this poor restaurant?"_ I shook my head as I smiled in amusement before I noticed that Luffy was looking between me and in the direction Sanji had just gone towards the kitchen. Curiosity and what seemed like resolve built its way up into his gaze as he nodded went back to the mountain of food in front of him. This made _me_ look at my son in suspicion and curiosity. _"Just what the hell is Luffy planning_ this _time?"_

I didn't have time to think on it further before Sanji came back looking like a proud peacock displaying his tail feathers and gently placed the plate of food in front of me. Oh! The savory smell that was coming off the food made my mouth water and ready to sink my teeth into it. Even the rough and tough green-haired swordsman had a hard time keeping his gaze off of it.

"I prepared a _Gigot D'Agneau Pleureur_ just for you _mon Coeur._ "

"Oh, Sanji. Ya didn' have ta –"

"Yes, I didn't have to, but I _wanted_ to. Now _bon appetite mon ange._ "

Once I saw the seriousness in his eyes and also the spark of curiosity in his eyes, I nodded and took my first bite. I couldn't help the small moan of delight at how many savory flavors were in the meat alone. It was absolute heaven, well almost. The meat seemed to be missing something that was supposed to complete the dish. I ate a little slower and furrowed my eyebrows in thought before then I realized-

"Sanji? I don't mean to be rude, but there's something missing from the lamb."

"What?! What could it be? I'm pretty sure that I didn't miss anything."

"Jihihihi, calm down _malaika._ Ya simply forgot da sumac herbs. Garlic an' rosemary be nice ta use, yes, but sumac helps give da meat a bit of fruity sourness dat da udder two can' give it. Udder dan dat, this be beyond delicious. Jihihihi."

Sanji gapped like a fish out of water at my words of advice as I ate my food savoring each flavor and taste. Occasionally, I would eat the meat with the potatoes and I can't believe that this is only considered a four-star on average. It should be a 10-star course meal!

The rest of the day consisted of eating and dining while taking occasional breaks relaxing on the _Merry_. It was around those times that we were taking a rest on our ship. I was leaning over the railing slightly looking out at the open ocean. The soft and gentle breeze weaved its fingers into my long curly burgundy tresses. It was no longer in ringlets like they used to be. Ever since I have been exposed to the open ocean air, those ringlets slowly became kinky curls that I can run through my fingers through them, but they have become a soft kind of frizzy as well. I actually like my hair like this. Another presence made their way known on our ship. I didn't move from where I was because I knew it was Sanji. His fiery inferno never ceased to warm and amaze me when I felt it near me.

He came closer to me and even leaned across the railing beside me not saying a word. This was quite unusual from what I have gathered from the passionate and expressive chef. However, he was an enigma that I wanted to solve and crack open. I just have to wait for the right time to do so. Maybe, if he'll let me in. While the inferno continuously raged on, there's something that seems to be holding him back. Something major.

"How did you know about the sumac? No one I have ever come across was able to do that with just a bite of my food."

I blinked owlishly and looked at him quite confused before seeing the intrigued and curious look in his eyes. A small but warm smile reached my lips as I gave him a rather playful look.

"When ya be as old as I am ya tend to know a few tings that would surprise the younga folk. I have been cookin' for Luffy his entire life, an' while he neva complains abou' it, even I have ta experiment wit' diff'rent spices an' herbs. Jihihihi, dat an' I love ta eat good food too. So, dat be a plus. Jihihihi."

He chuckles and then gave a once over from head-to-toe causing very subtle, yet intense, shivers to rack my body as I turned my gaze towards the sea once again.

"You don't look _that_ old _mon Coeur._ You don't even look a day over 25."

"JAHAHAHA! Tank ya Sanji, but I'm not dat young eitha. I'm abou' ta turn … oh dear Lord already? 29 next fall. Novemba I believe."

"Wait, so you're 28? Right now?! Wow, I would have never guessed it. Especially with raising Luffy."

"Jihihihi. Dat was surprisin'ly easy considerin' dat his grampa kept breathin' down my neck abou' him joinin' da marines. I kept tellin' him, 'Da boy is more dan ol' enough ta where he can make his own choices.' Dat ol', hard-headed fart neva gave up dough."

"Really? What happened when you guys were getting ready to set sail?"

"Luffy cussed him out an' gave him a piece of his mind."

"Whoa, that must have been exciting to see."

"It sure was. I have neva seen dat ol' cry wit' tears of joy before while lookin' so damn proud of Luffy. Jihihihi."

"Hehe, I bet so. So, I have a question for you."

"Okay, den ask away."

"Well, um, it's not that easy to just say it."

I raised an eyebrow at him as he reached into his pants pocket and took out a cigarette. I grabbed it from out of his hands and placed it in between my breasts with a somewhat neutral expression on my face. Honestly, if I knew that he was going to turn 50 shades of red in the face, I would have done that a long time ago. It was very amusing, but I squelched it to keep my expression neutral.

"If ya can say it wit'out smokin' den I'll give it back ta ya. Unless, ya want ta dig in dere ta get it yaself."

"No, no, I'm good! Um, well I have never met a woman like you, and well I was wondering if you'll let me court you."

The poor man was shivering all over from his nerves trying to get the better of him and I saw the nervous yet very genuine expression in his face. This was not expected, but not exactly unwelcomed either. I knew that Luffy was nearby listening into our conversation just by sensing that impossibly bright and intense child-like aura of his. It was rather nice of him to do that especially since the last time this happened, Luffy damn near killed the man for how horribly he treated me when I reluctantly accepted his request to court. I knew better, I really did know better, but combine loneliness, touch-starvation, and desperation for male contact, and you got that. I more than learned my lesson after the man nearly forced himself on me after cuffing me with seastone. Luffy was only 15 when this happened, and he saw what he had done and damn near killed the man in the process. By listening into our conversation, instead of interfering, Luffy knew that this man was different. To be honest, so did I.

Without a word, I gave Sanji his cigarette and when he placed it into his mouth with very, _very_ slightly shaky hands I gently grabbed his lighter and lit it for him. This both surprised and awed him apparently. A sense of pride and confidence swelled in my chest as I smirked at him playfully and mischievously.

"If ya improve ya cookin' skills as well as being ya true self around me by da time dat Luffy has freed ya from ya chains, den I will accept ya request Sanji."

This caused him to have widened eyes full of shock, unabashed hope and happiness. The wide smile that appeared was my only warning before he swooped me into his arms causing a slight squeal to escape whooping in said happiness. I laughed along with him as I steadied myself by grabbing his shoulders. I can feel the immense joy and relief in his aura as it was trying to gently coax mine out. This time around, I gave in just a smidge. My purple aura lightly brushed against his in a teasing and playful fashion that had his get greedier and more determined to touch mine. That _was_ a good thing, for if it wasn't than his aura would have never reacted at all to mine when we first met.

"Be prepared to eat some of the best damn dishes you have ever eaten, because I _will_ win you over and when I do, I'm never letting you go."

This caused my eyes to widen in awe and in my own happiness I gave him one of my rare wide smiles. My heart and aura swelled in all the right ways, as it finally stopped teasing his and gave light caresses similar to hugs and Eskimo kisses.

"I was already yours. Now, it's up to you to come and get me my _malaika._ "

The shocked, awed, and extremely determined look on his face was enough for me to keep smiling. Because, I knew that this was going to be the best thing that has ever happened to me and Luffy. By the swell of joy and happiness in my son's sunny aura, it would seem that he agrees wholeheartedly as well.


End file.
